Lullaby I
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: This is my first one-shot in my series Lullaby, and it is also my first try on classic Doctor Who so R&R:D


I do not own Doctor Who.

Doctor/Sarah Jane fic Hope you like it.

And yes I am fully aware that my English can be bad some times and I am working on it.

This is the first part in my one-shot series Lullaby, and it is also my first fic with Sarah-Jane and the Doctor as a couple.

I just also say that the Doctor may be a bit OC because I have not seen so many episodes with the 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane. So no flame I am doing my best:D

The lullaby is Beautiful boy.

Lullaby I

Beautiful Boy

By Snake D'Morte

He is perfect, the Doctor thought when he looked down at the little baby that was sleeping in the blue cot that had been his when he was a baby.

On the tiny head were a few locks of deep brown hair already as springy as his father's was and behind the closed eyelid was a pair of eyes the same colour as his mother.

The Doctor could still not really wrap his head around it all, that he now had a son, a child that he the Doctor the last Time Lord was not alone anymore and a father too again but this time he would be better.

So there he stood and just watched the little boy sleep soundly, the child's mother was sleeping just as soundly in the big bed beside the cot.

The Doctor looked over at the sleeping form in the bed and smile, when he had picked up the intelligent Sarah Jane Smith he never thought that she one day would become his wife and mother of his child.

The Doctor took the few steps that was between the cot and the bed and kissed Sarah Jane's forehead lovely, she didn't even stir in her sleep but a smile did grow over her face. The Doctor stayed there beside his wife softly stroking her hair.

A soft whimpering could be heard from the cot when the young time baby woke up, the Doctor walked over to his now awoken son and lifted him up to cuddle him and hopefully he would go back to sleep again.

It didn't work that well the little face soon grew red and scrunched up and the whimpering grew louder and louder.

"Hush little one," the boy's father said while he tried to rock the child back to sleep. "Hush now Edward Thomas or you will wake your mommy, please my little time baby daddy is here and everything is okay."

The Doctor tried everything he could think of, he rocked the boy, he tried to feed him, but nothing helped. He was just about to give up and wake the sleeping Sarah Jane up when he remembered a thing his mother just to sing to him as a small child.

And as he thought he had nothing to lose in trying.

He sat down in the comfy rocking chair that the TARDIS had placed in the room, with his son in his arms the Doctor slowly started to rock the chair and softly he started to sing.

"Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run  
And your daddy's here." the Doctor sang. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy.  
Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way,  
It's getting better and better, "

Edward Thomas stopped his whimpering slowly and looked up at his father.

In the bed Sarah Jane started to wake up, and the first thing she saw was her husband and their baby boy in the rocking chair, the Doctor singing softly.

"Out on the ocean, sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient  
Cause it's a long way to go,  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime..." The Doctor sang while he still softly rocked the chair. "Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is just what happens to you while you're busy making other plans...  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy(Beautiful boy),  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy (Boooooooy)"

Edward Thomas was now fast asleep gripping his father's shirt with a firm grip.

It took the Doctor a few seconds to get the little hand to lose the shirt; he placed the sleeping baby boy in the cot and kissed the little head lovely.

"I love you my little time baby," he whispered.

"That was really lovely love," A voice from the bed said

The Doctor turned around and saw that Sarah Jane was awake a smiled spread over his face and he took the few steps over to her and sat down beside her in the bed.

"Thanks, Sweetie," he said and kissed her softly first on the forehead, then both cheeks and last on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine," She said before she patted the bed and the Doctor was not late to slip under the cover and wrap his arms around his wife and pull her softly to him.

"I love you Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor whispered "With both my hearts."

"And I love you Doctor with my whole heart," Sarah Jane said and kissed the Doctor.

The kissed ended but neither the Doctor nor Sarah Jane moved they stayed like that wrapped in each other's arms till they both fell asleep with smile on their faces.

The End


End file.
